


Reencuentro

by Son_AviAgreste



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_AviAgreste/pseuds/Son_AviAgreste
Summary: El concejo vampírico y monstruoso no está conforme con que uno de los suyos se relacione con los humanos. Así que deciden hacer de las suyas para separar a toda costa a Mavis y Jonny.15 años después Mavis decide hacerle una visita a Jonny. Pero después de tanto tiempo ¿Jonny puede darse la oportunidad de estar nuevamente con Mavis? Y aún más ahora que ha descubierto que ella ha criado sola a su hijo, cuya existencia desconocia.
Relationships: Dennis Dracula-Loughran/Winnie Werewolf, Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran





	Reencuentro

_Su mente daba vueltas y su corazón azotaba con extrema fuerza en su pecho. Estaba feliz, llenándose de regocijo. Al fin se sintió libre junto a Jonny, viajando hacia Hawaii, junto a su familia. ¿Como fue que había llegado a eso?_

_Desde que era una niña había estado soñando con el momento en el que encontraría a su Zing. Siempre se preguntaba: ¿será un vampiro o algún otro monstruo? Si fuera así ¿qué clase de monstruo sería? O quizás fue una chica, o alguien más chico que ella ¿o seria mayor? ¿Y si no es lo que realmente esperaba? ¿Su padre lo aceptaría? Mavis realmente no lo sabía, tenía muchas expectativas en el monstruo que en algún futuro posiblemente lejano o cercano -por que a Mavis no le importaba cuanto se tardaste esta en aparecer, mientras era la persona correcta-, se convertiría en su pareja de por vida . Es por ello que en ese momento no habia sabido cómo describir el sentimiento que emanó en su pecho. ¿Era alegría? ¿Felicidad? ¿Angustia? ... ¿decepción?_

_Lo que si era un hecho es que estaba confundida. Muy confundida. Su mente le había hecho imaginar una fantasía, una donde Jonny -un Stein ya quien ella aseguraba era su Zing-, y ella vivían el resto de sus eterna y larga vida juntos, una donde se casarían y tendrían muchos hijos, una donde fueron felices . Es por ello que se había esmerado en verse espectacular esa noche. Pero no. Por que la vida le había quitado a su madre y le había dado la traición de las dos personas más importantes para ella: su padre y su Zing. Entonces, esa linda fantasía que se había formado en su cabeza se había destruido en cuestión de segundos, pues la verdad le había caído como balde de agua fría; su padre la había engañado de una manera tan vil y descarada, y el amor de su vida habia resultado ser algo que los monstruos tanto temían: un humano. Quería llorar, quería gritarles -y lo hizo en cierta parte-, pero no podía enojarse realmente con ellos._

_De algún modo los entendía: su padre siempre había sido sobreprotector mostrándose muy renuente en que no volviese a salir del Hotel; y Jonathan ... Jonny era su Zing ... y un humano ... y los monstruos odian a los humanos ... y los humanos odian a los monstruos. Le resultaba tan obvio ya la vez tan triste, por que eso significaba que no podía estar juntos._

_En ese momento su mente se iluminó, ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos? ¿Solo por qué sus especies eran "distintas"? ¿Solo por que se supone que deben odiarse cuando en realidad se aman? No, ella no aceptaría eso, aún si su Zing era un humano, ellos estarían juntos, por que el destino había decidido hacerlos almas gemelas, por que aunque realmente no lo hubieran sido aún así se hubiera enamorado de él._

_¿Qué más daba? Si él decidía que también la amaba entonces todo lo que dijera el resto del mundo no le importaría, ni siquiera su padre. Decidió arriesgarse, y terminó lastimada. En ese momento, Jonny le dijo que la odiaba por ser lo que es. Sus sueños estaban rotos completamente. Él ya se había marchado del Hotel (así como muchos de los huéspedes), y jamás volvería._

_Regresó a su habitación después de haberle hecho saber a su padre lo miserable que se sintió. Vacia. Se sintió condenada a una vida infeliz y eterna en el encierro y temor a los humanos. Triste. Lo detestaba. Entonces ... ¿por qué algo se sintió mal? No lo sabía y en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para pensarlo. Entonces el humo había invadido su habitación por completo. Tosió y miró sorprendida y preocupada a su padre achicharrado. ¿Una mochila? ¿Jonny? Su corazón había sentido esperanza al verlo nuevamente ahí, como humano. Admitía que se veía fantástico de esa manera, su cabello alborotado hacia todas partes y su piel clara con ese color rosáceo característico de los humanos, contrario a la sin vida y pálida piel de ella, y mucho mejor que el color verdoso inicial. Sin embargo evitó hacerse ilusiones tan rápido, y fue del modo que fue, necesidad una explicación._

_Y después de todo han terminado juntos, admitiendo que lo que había sucedido había sido un error, y no les importaban ni el resto de monstruos o humanos._

_Y fue así como llegaron a ese momento, cumpliendo su sueño de viajar por el mundo junto a la persona que amaba. Pero ¿qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué, pese a toda la felicidad que sintió, tenía un mal presentimiento?_

ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎ᴥ︎︎︎

Tres son las veces en las que ha sentido verdadero terror durante sus 36 años de vida: la primera fue durante sus años de secundaria, había sido la única vez que se había saltado las clases, había sido durante un día completo para irse a explorar en la nueva exhibición del museo sobre antiguas culturas. Aún recuerda la furia que su -siempre relajada- madre había expresado; la segunda se resumía en el día en que tuvo que separarse para siempre de Mavis y de su vida "sobrenatural" en Transilvania; la tercera y la última tal parecía ser en ese momento. Se sintió nervioso, aterrado, volvería al lugar en el que todo había comenzado y conocería a su hijo por primera vez.

Quizá sonaba tonto. Después de todo, todos los padres se sentían de esa manera cuando conocían a sus hijos por primera vez. No obstante, cuando eso sucedía estos apenas eran recién nacidos; no tenían que preocuparse por agradarles o intentar compensar el tiempo. Y cuando se refería a tiempo realmente era MUCHO tiempo. 15 años para ser exactos. Se sintió desencajado y nervioso, pues no todos los días te dan la noticia de que tienes un hijo con tu ex novia semi-muerta de más de una década y cuya existencia te era desconocida. Si, era una noticia realmente impactante.

Era de noche y el avión en el que él y Mavis viajaban se encontraron en completo silencio. La mayoría de la gente dormía esperando el aterrizaje, otros leían algún libro o revista para matar el tiempo, pero él no podía dormir. Estaba bastante ansioso y Mavis lo había notado.

Mavis le había explicado todo lo sucedido durante esos largos quince años. Esa chica vampiro solía ser (y aún lo era) su todo, y ahora se le sumaba una nueva persona.

La mano temblorosa de Jonny había sido sostenida por la azabache. Le dedicó una mirada que denotaba preocupación pero que aún así era tranquilizante y entonces en ese momento sintió que podía relajarse. El pelirrojo afianzó sus manos enlazadas y le dio un ligero apretón a la sostenida para regresar el dulce gesto de la oji-onix. Esta solo le sonrió y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Jonny.

Jonny se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos. Su mirada instintivamente se dirigió de reojo había Mavis, analizando todo lo que su vista le permitía. Se veía igual que cuando se separaron, sus pestañas seguían igual de largas, sus ojos bellamente oscuros y grandes y su piel de porcelana sin ninguna arruga o imperfección. Y aunque quisiese ignorarlo era un hecho que ambos parecían una pareja inusual, y no por que uno fuera vampiro y otro humano, sino por la apariencia misma. Era ahora cuando Jonny se daba cuenta del enorme lapso de tiempo que había pasado para que podrían reencontrarse, ya que, pese a que Mavis eran muchísimos años mayor que él, su apariencia parecía la de una persona en sus veintes, y él, él era una persona que estaba por sus treinta y seis primaveras, y no era algo reconfortante, pues a la vista del resto de personas él era quien parecía de una edad poco adecuada para alguien tan "joven" como lo era la chica. De cierto modo le gustaba que Mavis siguiera tal y como la recordaba, le daba cierto aire de ... nostalgia, pero el hecho de que le gustara no quería decir que no lo entristeciera, pues sin importar lo que pasara, él en algún momento debería que morir y Mavis sufriría por ello. Aún así, estaba feliz de que no se quedaría sola, pues ahora debería tener un hijo acompañándola.

Decidió dejar de pensar. Debía relajarse para estar tranquilo para cuando viera a Dennis. Recostó su cabeza entre el respaldo del asiento y la de la chica, cerró sus ojos y decidió dormir. Presentía que el estrés vendría a él durante los próximos días. Recostó su cabeza entre el respaldo del asiento y la de la chica, cerró sus ojos y decidió dormir. Presentía que el estrés vendría a él durante los próximos días. Recostó su cabeza entre el respaldo del asiento y la de la chica, cerró sus ojos y decidió dormir.

Presentía que el estrés vendría a él durante los próximos días.


End file.
